


sweet u asked for this

by goresfuck



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Death, F/F, Hanahaki AU, Not Really Unrequited Love, royal au, they're lesbians but shhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 06:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goresfuck/pseuds/goresfuck
Summary: haru x makoto but it's a royal hanahaki au with death smh





	sweet u asked for this

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for my creative story in 8th grade and i got a good grade but it's a mess i gotta clean it up but i'm lazy so i'm not

Long ago there were two gorgeous women that had lived in early Japan. Makoto, a queen, and Haru, a loyal knight. Haru was a bubbly short women, with fair skin, short peach hair with curls that framed her face and beautiful brown eyes. Makoto was a stern, taller girl who had pale skin and short dark brown hair that fell around her face flawlessly and striking red eyes. Often times, Haru would guard Makoto and it was strange to see one without the other, they would often go to the royal garden and admire the flowers which ranged from tall and breathtaking mallow to the small, white bulbs of the lily of the valley.  
Talk of the two circulated around the kingdom, crude remarks made about Makoto they wouldn’t dare say to her face. “Is it even proper for her to be in love with another woman?” and “God, seeing them like that is disgusting. Romance should just be between a man and a woman.” They would constantly taunt Haru, beckoning her to lash out at them and tell them to not speak ill of the queen. Though it constantly bothered her how Queen Makoto never bothered with them and brought it up in one of their talks in the royal garden.  
“Queen Makoto, how do you hold your tongue knowing that they speak ill of you? Accusing you of being in a shameless affair with me?” Haru asked. Makoto simply stayed quiet and plucked a white lily from its stem, handing it to the short knight and spoke softly, “They don’t know the truth and the fact they keep their ideals the same and view anything else as taboo is disgusting, just ignore them.”  
That answer was enough to satisfy Haru and they went about their walk, the white lily never leaving Haru’s grasp. A single petal fell off, signaling the start of something dangerous.  
Makoto awoke to the rays of the sun shining in her face. Instead of feeling lively and ready to start a new day, her stomach felt full of dread and her throat choking up on whatever she was coughing up. A single white petal, with brownish black dots, the same on the lily she had given to haru, came up. Horrified, she tried to get out of bed, only to double over in pain and cough up more the petals, a flurry of different colors ranging from cream colored to black and dark purples. She gathered the ones of the floor and quickly disposed of them, her hands shaking and dropping various petals on her way. She knew what this meant, she never believed the children’s tale until now. Coughing up flower petals- of any kind meant you had fallen in love and there was a high chance it was unrequited.  
The only way to remove it was to get surgery but also face having your feelings for the person be removed or die silently in love, suffering as each petal would come from your lips and grow in your lungs. Too enamored with her loyal knight, she decided to keep it a secret as much as she could, there was no way she could give up her feelings for Haru and there’s no way she would risk Haru leaving her job as Makoto’s Knight because she failed to return Makoto’s feelings.  
Ready to suffer silently, Makoto went to her washroom and threw up as much petals as she could, watching as countless colors tumbled from her mouth except for white, the only white petal she had coughed up was still on her bed. After making sure they were all gone, she cleaned herself and left the washroom, ready to pretend she was okay.  
Day by day Makoto grew weaker, her pale skin looked as white as a sheet and her eyes drooped, heavy with sleep and dark bags hung under them. Her cheekbones seemed to pop out more than usual, making her almost seem skeleton like. Naturally this worried her loyal knight, and Haru rushed to her side as she saw Makoto kneel over, coughing up more petals that stung her throat despite no bile coming up with them. Instead of the colorful mess Makoto was used to when she coughed up the lily petals, all she saw was the cream petals with specks of red on them.  
‘This isn’t normal’ she thought, ‘This isn’t supposed to be happening to me, I was supposed to be assigned to a marriage and live my life unhappy as possible. Why is this happening to me?’ her thoughts played in her head over and over again, tears gathered up in her eyes and nothing seemed to reach her ears, not even the worried pleads of Haru.  
Hands gripping her shoulders and shaking her violently woke her up from her daze, it was a couple of maids, Futaba and Ann, Ann had rushed Haru out of the room while Futaba shook the queen in order to check if she was alright. Once Haru was reassured the maids would handle it, they both approached the queen, Horrified to see the cream and red mess surrounding her.  
“Your highness! How could you hide such a thing from us?” One scolded but it was laced with worry as well, “Does lady Haru know? Maybe we can get her to help us, Futaba please go fetch lady Haru.” The blonde maid ordered, and the younger maid was halfway to the door before the queen let out a distressed yell,  
“Please! Don’t tell Lady Haru!”  
Futaba paused and looked back at the brunette girl and so did Ann. Makoto sighed before continuing on, “You can’t tell her because I have believe I have hanahaki — and I fell in love with her.” Both maids looked at their queen, mouths agape as it clicked together. “The only way to guarantee you do have it, is if a petal fell off a flower you gifted her. Queen Makoto please correct me if I’m wrong but surely you didn’t..?” Questioned Ann, her brows furrowed in worry. Makoto nodded solemnly and the both maids agree to keep it a secret.  
Two more weeks pass and Makoto’s health got worse, she had passed away on her bed full of colorful lily petals, the last petal she coughed was the same as her first. Haru had caught wind of the news and cried her heart out. The lily Makoto had given had one petal missing, and another soon fell off.

**Author's Note:**

> kill me i plan on doing more backstory chapters


End file.
